dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DarlaDash
Message Hi Darla, please edit wiki home message! The visitors come here will read your welcome. Please edit!!! Visit Wiki activity! Another, some tools I don't have, I don't know why??? User:XiaoQiaoGrace 02:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Darla, I have connect link but I have seen a proplem, please rename the pages: delete ":", Example: Diner Dash 2: Restaurant Rescue to Diner Dash 2 Restaurant Rescue, because when visitor check the link Java script: ":" : 3%, It is very hard to connect. I have change design wiki, please post ideas at my talk because I think I have miss at colors, please tell me idea to correct. User:XiaoQiaoGrace 03:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, I'll get on it. Also, there's no need to delete all my previous messages. The newest messages always go to the bottom of the page.DarlaDash 09:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Wiki contest Hi Darla, now I have request with wikia staff to makes this wiki in a contest. Please together we take part in, it make people edit more than they can, that's easy can make a wiki most contribs to choose an new sysop help this wiki (I will tell you later)!!! Another, please don't lock your talk page, this page are free, all wikia has an important rule: "Anyone can edit", this place is the where all visitor come here contact to you, everyone are free, we need listen their ideas, their adventage and disadvantage, all we do can have some miss that we don't know. We just lock some important pages like template, mediawiki, special.... (Example If template has been destroyed by some not-good guy then all pages we write are not survives....) and you are bureaucrat, you can roll back the version pages you want. Wikia staff or users in community can come here and check our activity, please hang on. Edit wiki message please, it is in wiki activity page, I can edit but you are the most important person in this wiki, please make the visitors feel this wiki is Dash home, then they can be our members. Sincerely, Xiao Qiao, 19:00 Beijing time I didn't fully lock this page, the point is to sign up and make an account, I locked this so only registered people can message me. If unknown people have an idea they could come to this wiki and contribute. DarlaDash 11:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I think that shoudn't lock, I have seen in all wikis and large wikis, community, there are many un-logged-on contributor, they don't want to log in, it don't nescesscary, they visit our site, and see the miss, that they edit or leave their ideas to everyone. They are free and no one lock them, if you don't believe me, you can visit phineas and ferb, twilight saga, true blood, harry potter,..... wikis. Or you cam make a tour, that will make you know more closely wikia. Xiao Qiao. Please edit it: Home Dash important message, welcome. If you don't want, I can edit but I hope you edit. Please Wiki request I have an request and staff have come here, please check!!! User:XiaoQiaoGrace 11:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC) News 1) Hi Darla, I want to talk about the page name *In Dash series, how many "Joe" are there??? If one, please can back to Joe, it make viewer look him familiar. *The name page need a true system, example: Diner Dash Series, can I rename it to DD series, make look easier than DDS, etc with WDS to WDs, CDS to CDs..... 2) We have an new contest for contribution, you has known it. Now wait and call for help (please I and you recall at PlayFirst, and we sign up in Big Fish game forum, there are large game community that we will call), users will edit and get points, wait for 6 month or 1 year, see top 10. I will make a new vote table at main page, all users vote for them, if who is that we look good, please give sysop to them (I have seen wiki with 6 admins and bureaucrats), in this wiki are very very hot activities they we dream. Wikia users will check that we are fair in choose new. 3) A non-good-non-bad new, we can adopt this wiki for a few months, please hang on contributing. In Dash wiki, there are a hidden admin and bureaucrat, he or she is the wiki founder, because he(she) doesn't logged in our site for over 2 months, if he(she) backs, he(she) will come and see happened, he(she) can remove our tools or can let we together be co-ad and he(she) is still the most ad. Please don't worry about it, we will try our best. User:XiaoQiaoGrace 15:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) There's only 1 Joe. Joe Wright, from Qedding Dash, you may also heard of Jo the Jogger. And thanks for the other stuff you did, I'm not that knowledgable of some things like the infobox table, I just like to fill in the details. DarlaDash 23:49, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Edit act Hi Darla, how we contact to PF staff????? Remember actress or actor voiced characters, we can ask them to receive infor but I don't know do they help us???? About templates, hidden pages..., special...., please you must know all of it. All wikis, if wiki is a human body, then templates and hidden are nervous system. If it has been destroyed, the wiki will dead imediately. More syntaxs that I'm learning, you should search for it in wikipedia and wikia. If need I do anything design, please call me, I'm already waiting for you And please don't edit your talk page, this place where is people contact to you, post to you. Please re-post to their talk, not you because if you post you talk mean you just leave message to you, the people are not receive message any ting that they are waiting for you. Me too, hard to search in activity to know you have edit your talk. Sincerely, Rose Re help call Oh, you're welcome, just call me by my chinese alias 小恩("xiao" mean little, small, "qiao" mean grace in English, that xiao qiao will mean little lady grace), my name is 李玫瑰 'mean "rose" in English, that name is my sad hope, to wish one day I will meet him, the person who leave me when I wasn't born yet, the person who named me. About hidden, please find out if you are free mean "not use more oxygen + calories -> energy", information about game, just you can know, I'm nothing about it! I wish I could play more Dash but I must wait for one-half years. Have you contact PF staff??? I will ask Shahid about it (he is one of our members)! And Big Fish games??? Are you sign up??? Please let me know anytime!!! Xiao (mean: little) PF and BigFish, two large forums that must sign up!!! have you join BigFish??? (Xiao) I do have one of BigFish but I don't use it. DarlaDash 15:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Characters Help edit template characters please, in Flo, some another, fill informations, so easy! (Little) Can I edit the actual template formula? There are some stats on there that aren't needed or need to be changed. If I can, could you show me where to edit the template? DarlaDash 04:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Editing Oh Darla, I send message to you but don't receive your, now 9:00 pm in China, I have search your talk and see your, oh, please re to me at my talk, so hard to receive message when you edit your talk. Can I renamed Joe Wright -> Joe (see familiar)??? G.Florence-> Grandma??? because you should visit Diner Dash home at playfirst www.playfirst.com/dinerdash or ..../wedding-dash and other thing, visitor want to see anything, they will fill in search box, they fill Grandma and search for the pages, nothing, they will lazy and feel hard to fill Grandma Florence!!! see web connecter lazy reasons, should search on Google. I have creat more parts of Dash series. Diaper Dash, Doggie, Fashion,.... more but they are empty because I don't know anything about them, please we must call for help again and again, two of us can't edit all. Okay, this is our wiki, we can edit anyone, you can edit all my template, why not?? Come on, you can edit everytime, protect it without unregister users.... If you want help to edit, please ask me because in special hidden pages, all edit at source mode. But I have a problem, a serious problems, I don't remember my templates, where are they, I have no idea, oh my head, I forgot add category to them to easier to search. Oh, please I will refresh my mind because I got sick during for days, sorry Darla, now you can add your template by tip: Add a page name "'Template:" and add, edit it, now I will don't go to bed until I find them. Please wait for hours. Now see the wiki main pages, oh do you feel it's not good, I'm going to change all of it, please help me the idea, how to design it, I need your idea, help!!! (Xiao Qiao) I'm go on my search but the time you wait! I have an idea to found them! What template do you want edit!!! Many kinds of template (more than thousands template in wikia and wikipedia) but in this wiki site, Infobox is popular!!! Do you see infobox??? In character pages, in Diner Dash pages. There are templates infobox!! Tip: Please go to the pages have template infobox, example at Flo okay!!! Click edit Flo page. Go see under the page (under the tag category and 2 buttons Publish and Preview), you will see the template in Flo page: Template:Infobox character and you will see (Edit), click on edit. Example at more pages. Remember ask me, okay, Darla!!! Xiao Qiao 9:45pm China. Three template infobox we usually use Template:Infobox Template:Infobox character Template:Infobox user Edit them if you like or I can make a new template infobox for you, ask me if help. zzzzz, now is 11:55 pm, oh I must go to bed, oh, mid night, I scare ghost, darkness,..... Oh see and talk to you tomorow!!! Dar User:XiaoQiaoGrace 15:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) (in China is 11:15 pm) Hi Dar, about template, did you edit yet??? Please asked me anytime if want help, okay (Xiao) Please important Okay, I and you will check templates later but now please Darla, we can't build wiki with both of us, please call for help! I think we call at PF but no one come here??? I please ask them again! We should go to more forums in BigFish, Gamezebo, ..... maybe they can help us! Now it is the best way to hope!!! (Xiao Qiao), 12:30pm China. Hey Dar, have you find the characters' sayings??? Please find them when you play game!!! And post their saying in their pages. It will acctractive the visitors. Please give me an idea??? Give me one to edit main page, I have visit wikipedia for a request, they will creat in these pages link to our wiki!! Please give me idea, hurry, hurry, designing beautifully home page will make them came here and hopefully, they will help us!!! Xiao Qiao, CHINA 2:00pm Re:Template Oh, I have showed you in the before message: Template:Infobox character, just click on, you edit (I have locked it, just logged on user can edit it)!!! If need help, contact me!!! Hey Dar, you don't give me idea!!! I have up load DASH WIKI, do you look it yet??? Does it ugly??? If, I will change!!! Please read my message, you just read one small part of it, I think. Sincerery, Xiao Rose Thank you, and could you show me your ideas? I'd like to see them. DarlaDash 05:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I want to connect to you more closely because send message at talk page is so slow!!! I want to talk with you!!! Oh, Do you usually use Yahoo Messenger??? (Xiao Qiao)